Wedding Bells, Tearful Eyes
by Frankie Monstar
Summary: Escuchó las palabras tan hermosas, y, a la vez, tan despreciables: "Si alguien se interpone en la unión de esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre". Y fue justo ahí cuando la verdad la golpeó fuertemente en la cara. Drabble.


_**Todos los personajes pertencen a SEGA.**_

Miró como lo que alguna vez fue su pequeña niña, Cream, caminaba por el pasillo en un deslumbrante vestido blanco, dirigiéndose al altar, para unirse con el joven Tails que, sin duda, era la mejor elección que su hija pudo haber hecho.

También observó a los amigos de la pareja, a quienes ella gustaba de llamar _familia_, llorando de alegría, sonriendo, maravillándose con el momento, pero parecía que ella era la única que sentía tristeza al presenciar la escena. Ella era la única que sufriría la falta de su _niñita_ en casa.

Pareciera que fue ayer cuando cargaba a la bebé en sus brazos, cuando la alimentaba, cuando le cambiaba los pañales. Todavía recordaba cada momento a la perfección, esas memorias que ahora son su tesoro más preciado.

Escuchó las palabras tan hermosas, y, a la vez, tan despreciables: _"Si alguien se interpone en la unión de esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre"_. Todos se mantuvieron callados, incluso ella, aunque en realidad luchaba para no levantarse y pedir que su hija se quedase con ella. El silencio duró unos segundos más hasta que, finalmente, la pareja fue declarada como marido y mujer. Y fue justo ahí cuando la verdad la golpeó fuertemente en la cara.

Desde la departida de su ahora ex-esposo del mundo, ella se había negado a darle un nuevo padre a su hija, no veía la necesidad de tener que meter a otra persona en la vida de la siempre alegre niña sin que a ella le gustase. Siempre esperó escuchar a su hija preguntarle sobre su padre, pero a ella no le pareció interesar el hecho de solo tener a su madre en lo absoluto, probablemente por el hecho de que todos sus amigos vivían sin sus padres. A pesar de eso, la conejita le decía a su madre que intentara reintegrarse en todo ese asunto de los novios y las citas por su felicidad, pues aclamaba que la alegría de su madre era muy importante para ella… y esa era justamente la razón por la que decidió no volver a tener una cita, pues eso también indicaba que podría terminar con el corazón roto y llena de tristeza, lo que, al parecer, afectaría a su niña, así que por eso optó por parecer completamente feliz con la forma en que está la vida para ella.

Su pequeña Cream era su única compañía normalmente, y ahora que acababa de casarse con el joven Prower, su casa estaría prácticamente vacía, y la soledad no era algo que le llamara tanto la atención.

Amy había conversado con ella sobre el asunto de los novios, mencionándole siempre que Vector estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, aunque Vanilla ya sabía ese dato desde antes que Amy se lo comentara. No era que a ella no le gustara Vector, de hecho, con el tiempo, ella empezó a desarrollar sentimientos de amor hacia él y, además, él podía ser un caballero si se lo proponía y ella siempre era muy educada con él, pero, por la misma razón de la tan-llamada-felicidad de Cream, jamás le devolvió directamente el sentimiento. Palabra clave: _directamente_. Vanilla solía invitar a Vector a comer postres con ella o aceptaba las invitaciones para cenar con el detective. Era muy cuidadosa en no decirle nada que pudiera alejarlo de ella, pero tampoco le decía una confesión de amor.

Vanilla esperaba que Vector consiguiera una novia que le demostrara sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero al parecer, él jamás se logró separar de sus afecciones por la coneja. Y, en este preciso momento, agradecía profundamente que así fuera, a pesar de que el estar feliz ante la desafortunadamente solitaria vida del cocodrilo fuera un acto inmensamente egoísta.

Volvió a darle un vistazo al público entusiasmado en busca del detective. Y lo encontró. Mirándola con una sonrisa triste. Como si entendiera lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

La coneja le regresó el gesto.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, algún día pueda reparar su vida con la ausencia de su hija.

* * *

_¡Hey! Encontré este fanfic que escribí hace un año, me parece, en mis documentos de Word y decidí subirlo. Es bastante corto, lo sé, pero, cuando intenté escribirle más, me di cuenta de que, aún si volviera a redactarlo, no le cambiaría mucho._

_En fin, si son de los que leen "Not my Cup of Tea" (mi proyecto actual), no se preocupen porque no logré subir el capítulo el sábado; es que no me gustó como lo hice, apresuré los eventos demasiado y no quedó lo suficientemente largo, así que lo estoy re-escribiendo. Con suerte, el próximo sábado ya estará el capítulo siguiente._


End file.
